


XIII. Hidden Track : In Better Hands - Fefe Dobson

by RubyFiamma



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, Afterlife, Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, yamagoku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Summary] Gokudera is gone and Yamamoto will do anything to see him again, even it means reuniting in the afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XIII. Hidden Track : In Better Hands - Fefe Dobson

**Author's Note:**

> Read previous works for prompt and disclaimer. 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING : Ahead is major character death, character death implication. You know, in case you didn't read the warnings. Don't continue if you can't handle it.
> 
> You've been warned.

**Author's Note :**

**Warning :** Character Death/Character Death Reference Ahead

* * *

**XIII. Hidden Track : In Better Hands - Fefe Dobson**

* * *

He was thrown back by the blast, his head making a sickening wet  _thwack!_ as it hit the brick wall.

It shouldn't have happened like this, he supposed, but as of lately he's been a little reckless.

Well, 'a little' would be an understatement.

He shouldn't have charged in with his Kintoki already slick with blood and entrails and bits of gray matter. He hadn't seen the rocket launcher but he had felt the effects.

His vision blurred and he felt a searing pain, sharp like needles behind his eyes. Slowly, the black dots he had begun to see in front of them merged into one dark abyss as he lost himself to the light.

Yamamoto has always been a firm believer in the after life so that's why when he opened his eyes, he wasn't surprised to see the blinding white light that had engulfed him.

 _I must be dead,_  he thought and somehow the thought didn't bother him as much as it should. The people he loves most have already left him so the quicker he gets to see them again, the better.

An anxious feeling had risen from the pit of his stomach. He'd be able to see his mom, oh how long he's waited to see her again and he's nervous that she'll be disappointed and disapprove of the way he's lived his life. It makes him nervous.

But that quickly dissipated as he thinks of his dad, the nostalgia of his infectious laugh and proud smile bring a smile to Yamamoto's own mouth. It hasn't been long, a little over three months since his dad had been murdered by the Millfiore and Yamamoto has  _a lot_ of repenting to do. It was his fault his father was gone.

He stands and he notices he feels weightless. His surroundings are pure white and nothing seems solid, it's like he's lost in a bright white limbo. He sort of panics, becaude this isn't the afterlife he's imagined. There's no one here to greet him, no mother, no father, no...

"Oi, idiot. What are you doing here?"

Yamamoto whips around and suddenly the sight before him brings him to his knees. His chest heaves, his heart seizes and his lungs harden. He almost can't believe his eyes. He  _wants_ to believe his eyes, because the man in front of him has been gone for only a week but it seems like an eternity and he's so  _relieved_ that if he had the chance to only see one person before his decent to Hell, it gets to be this one man.

He stands before Yamamoto and Yamamoto can't help but be breathless because this man has always taken his breath away but here and now, as cliché as it sounds, he's the epitome of angelic.

He sparkles. He sparkles ever so subtly, but he's bright and shining like their surroundings. His sliver hair is like crushed diamonds and his eyes are a glimmering emerald. His lips are plush pink and his skin is a beautiful porcelain. Yamamoto thinks that the only thing this beautiful man is missing is wings and a halo but it wouldn't suit him anyway.

This is so different from the bent and broken, bloodied and lifeless body that was the last memory he had of this man.

When he finally caught his breath, he could feel that he was crying. It was hot against his cheeks but the teardrops felt just as weightless as he did.

"Goku... dera," he chokes. It's a gasping sob.

Gokudera smirked. "I asked what you're doing here, baseball freak. Don't tell me you're making things hard on the Tenth, because I'll kill you myself."

Yamamoto had to smile. He missed this man so god damned much, it hurt every single minute. The only time he didn't feel this pain was when he was numb, when he was killing.

Anxiety once again overwhelmed him as Gokudera moved towards him, walking on an unseen surface dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, looking very much like his fourteen year old self but with longer hair and a kinder scowl.

"It's kinda too late for that... if I'm here, with you, right?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

Gokudera knelt before him and smiled. "Idiot, I'm just a figment of your imagination. You better hurry up and get back. You're making the Tenth worry."

Yamamoto wanted to reach out, reach out and touch the skin he longed for. Embrace the body he yearned for. Kissed the lips he could still feel lingering on his, even now. But he was afraid. If he was just an apparition then... then what would he do?

"But... " he sighed. "I want to stay here, with Gokudera. I miss you,  _so much_."

"We tried... we tried, but we weren't built to last. This life, you knew it was bound to happen at some point. That's... that's why I was so reluctant. You can't have those kinds of feelings and be a hitman, Yamamoto. Just like Shigure Soen Ryu and baseball, you have to choose."

"I've already made my choice. I don't wanna go back, Gokudera. I don't want to go back to a world without you in it."

Gokudera scowled but blushed, just like he always did when Yamamoto said something that made him feel warm inside.

"This... this can't be a dream," Yamamoto said, reaching out a hesitant hand. "You're so... real."

Gokudera sighed. "I'm not real, I'm dead. And you're not. Not yet, and I won't let you stay here. You need to go back to the Tenth, protect him because I'm not able to anymore. We vowed to do that, remember?"

Yamamoto shook his head and drew back his hand, hugging himself because the arms he wanted around him just wouldn't come. He didn't care if he sounded like a spoiled child. He was selfish, he loved Gokudera and though he loved Tsuna too, it wasn't the same. Gokudera was  _his,_  he wanted him,  _all_ of him and if that meant he had to die, then so be it. Wasn't that what he had been trying to do for the past week?

"I can't, Gokudera. Please don't make me go back. I  _need_  to be here with you."

Gokudera reached out his hand, which even in death was still covered in rings, and stroked his cheek. The warmth that Yamamoto felt from it surprised him. His touch, it felt like a feather, so light but yet so solid.  _So real._

"You have to let go, move on. Leave the mafia if you have to, go back to baseball and meet someone that's nothing like me. Losing your identity, you became my shadow. This may seem impolite, but you have to go, Yamamoto. Go back to the Tenth, go be in better hands."

Yamamoto couldn't hold back the sobs that wracked his body. These things Gokudera said hurt, and he knew he just said them to convince him otherwise but it didn't change the fact that it felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. Or had that happened already?

He reached up to grasp Gokudera's hand on his cheek but sadly he felt the coldness of his own hand, even though Gokudera's hadn't moved.

"I told you, I'm not really here, idiot," he whispered fondly; sadly.

"But... Gokudera... no one's hands are better than yours. I want to be in them. In better hands means only yours, I'll never let go of Gokudera."

Gokudera put his other hand on Yamamoto's other cheek and leaned in close. "Idiot... I'm not giving you a choice in the matter. It isn't your time, yet. If when the time is right, I'll be here. Here and waiting for your hands, alright?"

Yamamoto for once since getting here, stilled. If Gokudera was here, saying such things, this really must be a dream, right?

Gokudera leaned in and pressed his lips against Yamamoto's, soft and fluttering like the wings of a butterfly and Yamamoto wished so badly to grasp his hands and hold this moment forever. He didn't want to let go. He was already in better hands.

"I promise," Gokudera whispered as he faded out. The bright light surrounding them started to edge out, stark blackness bled in and Yamamoto panicked.

"Hayato, please! Don't leave me," he cried. But it had already been too late. He was gone and so was the bright light.

"...ato! Yamamoto!" a voice, fading in from a steady drone that sounded like it was underwater until it got crystal clear.

"Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto opened his eyes and his vision swam back into focus and he could see Tsuna's wide eyes and worried face looming over him. The other Guardians crowded around him.

"Ah, thank goodness!" Tsuna cried out in relief.

The other Guardians proclaimed their relief and left, satisfied that Yamamoto was okay. And when Tsuna moved out of field of vision, he saw one more Guardian that lingered. The Storm Guardian. He looked down at Yamamoto, as transparent and paper thin as a decorative Japanese lantern and all knowingly smirked.

"Go... Gokudera," Yamamoto whispered, startled.

"Huh?" asked Tsuna, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"No-nothing," Yamamoto said, smiling up the the only person he knows he'll ever love.

"I thought you said... Gokudera. Did you see him, Yamamoto?" asked Tsuna, his voice wavering.

He looked over at Tsuna, who looked so much like the innocent boy of ten years ago.

"Yeah... actually I did," Yamamoto said with a nostalgic smile.

"Really?" Tsuna's eyes lit up. "What did he say?"

Gokudera's smirk widened and his eyes softened. He drifted away, like tidal waves of sand wafting away in a wind storm. Yamamoto felt a pang of sadness until he remembered the promise.

"I'm in better hands."


End file.
